When a mobile device (for example a mobile phone) is lost, typically a large amount of personal data is lost, because the user has not backed-up the data from the mobile device. Backup of data usually requires a connection to a computer, for example personal computer or a remote server, and regular conscious time and efforts on the part of the user. Such a system is disclosed in European patent application EP1085400 by TEXAS INSTRUMENTS INC where a power cable connects a personal computer with a cell phone for charging. It also discloses a power/data cable from a computer to a telephone in order to recharge the cellular phone's batteries and to facilitate the exchange of data between the portable computer and the cellular phone.
However, many users of mobile devices do not have ready and easy access to a computer at all times, which prevents them from regular and frequent backup of data. In addition, many users not only forget but also have no time for regular and frequent back up of data.
US patent application No. 2003/0098670 by Kobayashi discloses a telephone charger with a data backup function of reading out various data stored in the memory inside the cellular phone and storing them and a re-storing function of writing various backup data to the memory inside the cellular phone. The telephone charger is connected to the phone, either directly or by a cable. The charger is powered either from a home power socket or from dry cell. US patent application No. 2006/0158154 by Maurilus discloses a telephone charger with backup memory. Once the telephone is coupled to the charger, the data from the primary memory is backed up to the backup memory. European patent application EP 1 583 199 by Osaka discloses a desktop holder for a cell phone, the desktop having a charging and a data backup function. The desktop holder is powered from an AC adapter connected to desktop holder. Japanese patent publication JP 2000 324237 discloses a memory module connected via a cable to a telephone on the one side and a charger on the other side.
JP2004032480 A by NAKAJIIVIA TSUSHINKI KOGYO KK discloses a cable with a charger attached to one end of a cable and a connector on the other end of the cable for being connected to a cell phone. The connector comprises a memory module for backup of date from the cell phone. The restoration of the backed-up data is carried out in a retail store, which deals with same cellular phone and the process requires an operating personal computer with a built in control program at the retail store.
JP2005057311 discloses a combination of charger and memory module for backup of data from a cell phone.
JP2004 274528 discloses a cable with a charger at one end and a cell phone connector in the opposite end. The charger also comprises a memory module for backup of the cell phone.
These systems have the disadvantage for the user that a backup is only possible, if the charger is present. As the charger is bulky, it is unlikely that the user will have the charger at hand, unless the user is at home or at the office, where the charger, typically, is stored.
Chinese utility model CN 2519486Y discloses a power supply in combination with a cable with a charging connector for a cell phone in one and a USB connector in the other end. The power supply is used as a substitution for the charging facility for people on travel.
US patent application NO. 2004/0063464 discloses a cable cable with a charging connector for a cell phone in one and a USB connector in the other end and with a charging regulator and data transformer provided between the two end of the cable.
EP1158406 discloses a cable cable with a charging connector for a cell phone in one and a USB connector in the other end and with a communication device 1 built into the charging connector for detecting an abnormal state of the connected computer and disconnecting a communication line.
It is desirable to provide a user-friendly system for backup and bidirectional transfer of data to and from a mobile device, where the system is not only easy to transport but also applicable even when phone is charged via other power sources e.g. computer, car charger etc.